


Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magic

by tjmystic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple gets Belle the perfect Christmas tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magic

Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magic  
25 Days of Christmas Ficathon   
For: impossiblewanderings, my RSS recipient

Rating: R

impossiblewanderings prompted: bell, midnight, snow, blood, magic

Warnings: minor blood-play

 

It had been thirty-one years, give or take, since Belle had celebrated Christmas. Thirty-one years since she’d celebrated anything, really, but Christmas was what stuck out to her the most. She’d missed it the year after the curse broke, stuck in the hospital with her memories removed, and all the years before that had been spent locked away by Regina in a cell. And, now that she was free, body and mind, she was also free to remember everything about the season that she’d forgotten. She missed decorating the Christmas tree in the great hall, hanging the angel on top and stringing bells all about the rim. She missed hearing the music from nearby towns during their parties and feasts before Yule. She missed the snow.

And it only occurred to her when she was telling Rumple that everything she missed she missed because they had been moments spent with him. 

That wasn’t, however, what her True Love seemed to glean from the conversation. Not if his behavior during the week leading up to Christmas was anything to go by. 

Rumple had always been a bit extravagant – one of the many things she found herself bizarrely attracted to in him – but this occasion seemed an excuse for him to go all out. He’d spent days finishing up the wreaths – five, one for each door and the windows at the top of his home – stringing them with fairy lights dealt from Tinkerbell herself. Icicles, magically created and shaped, dotted the windowsills and overhangs outside the house when she came home late one night from the library. A hefty pile of presents, most for her and Neal but some for Henry and the rest of his family as well, steadily appeared in the corner of the den nearest the fireplace. And on the twenty-third, strands of mistletoe the length of ivy trailed over the ceiling. It wasn’t lost on her that the bits with the biggest berries appeared overhead every time she and Rumple went to bed. The only thing that was missing, the only piece he’d yet to collect for them, was a tree. 

So when he woke her up at nearly midnight on Christmas Eve, a sly smile turning up his lips and a heavy coat for her in his hands, she knew exactly what to expect.

“I like this fir,” she mused, reaching out to touch the great evergreen beside her. The forest behind their home was filled with the trees, all more than acceptable in Belle’s opinion, but Rumple had yet to agree with her on any tree for nearly half a mile. She knew it was because he had something particular in mind, had perhaps even picked out a tree for them ahead of time to surprise her with, but that didn’t stop her from trying to guess.

Rumple glanced at her from her side and gently nudged her. “Not quite what I had in mind, love,” he smiled. “Just a little farther – I’m sure we’ll find something.”

She groaned at him, but he only chuckled and marched ahead. Belle didn’t normally mind venturing out with him, but she’d had grand dreams of sleeping next to her true love on Christmas Eve and perhaps waking him up with an early present. At this rate, she doubted she’d wake up again till noon. 

Glaring only half-jokingly at him, she wandered off towards the next row of trees. 

“Ooh, what about this one?” she called, circling the tiny pine in front of her. “It’s the perfect height!” 

Ahead of her, Rumple laughed and turned around, pivoting on his cane in the snow. “You’ve said that about every tree, Belle,” he grinned. “I’m beginning to worry about your low standards.” 

She brushed the icicles from the needles nearest her, inhaling the heavy scent of sap even as her heart swelled. Annoyed as she was, she couldn’t help but be cheered by the little change in her Rum’s behavior. Just a few weeks ago, she would have heard doubt in his voice, true fear in an offhand comment meant to hide his worries about the strength of her love. Now, all she heard was a sweet jest meant to make her smile and flick at him. Relief didn’t even begin to cover how wonderful that made her feel.

With a smirk of her own, she turned her back on him to better observe the tree. 

“I have very high standards, thank you. Why else would I have fallen in love with you?” 

She saw his blush even yards away, and the sight of it made her heart swell. 

They walked for just a minute more, Rumple maintaining his place a few feet in front of her, before he came to a halt and spun towards her with a wide grin. 

“Found the perfect one.”

Belle smirked even as she walked up to his side. “‘Found’, hmm? You mean you didn’t plan this all ahead of time?”

His smile turned sheepish. “Well, I had to give you some sort of early Christmas present.”

“I wanted to give you an early present, too.” 

He looked at her curiously, his head cocked to the side, and she found that she couldn’t make him wait. She leaned in, allowing her hands to curl around his shoulders, and pressed a hard, lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth. She didn’t have to keep her eyes open to see how her Rumple’s darkened, or to feel the shiver that moved down his spine. 

With a pop, she pulled away from him and leaned into his embrace. “But I’d like to see yours first,” she continued, only slightly breathless. “I know you worked hard on it.”

For a moment, she thought he might argue, his fingers pressed tight to her hips and his forehead resting pleasantly against hers. But then he was pulling away from her, sighing almost tiredly, and nodding his head in agreement. 

“Of course,” he murmured. “Yours first. But afterwards, I’d quite like to unwrap my present.”

His hand wandered down her front, slipping just briefly against her thigh before returning to her hip, but it was more than enough to make her shake. Before she could get her bearings, though, his smile, just as miraculously bright and unburdened as before, stunned her all over again.

“Are you ready, Belle?” he grinned.

Smiling slightly herself, she nodded her head yes. 

“Alright. Turn around, then.”

Clamping her eyes shut to hold onto the surprise a moment longer, Belle spun quickly on her heel. She felt the now-familiar sweep of magic speed past her feet as she did, swirling in waves before her. Heart racing, she held her breath, and blinked.

What she saw made the air leave her lungs.

It wasn’t the tree was gigantic, or that it was somehow surrounded by snow even though the rest of the forest floor wasn’t, that made her breath catch and her eyes tear up. Not the fall of shimmering flakes, made most certainly by magic, that fell around them like shining bits of gold. What did were the decorations. For every branch, every limb, was decked with a tiny chipped cup. More than just that, though, each was painted with a memory from her and Rumple’s time together – her fall from the curtains, their adventure to find Robin Hood, their first kiss. Only the very top differed from the rest of the tree. Where she might’ve expected an angel or a star, placed high above everything else in the most important spot, was a giant, ornate bell. The symbolism wasn’t lost on her.

Two strong arms wound around her waist, pulling her close to the hard chest behind her. Rumple’s lips nuzzled past her hair and pressed gently against her ear. 

“Happy Christmas, Belle,” he whispered.

Eyes moist, she turned in his arms and attacked his mouth, kissing him as thoroughly as she could manage. 

“Thank you,” she vowed sincerely. “This… this is amazing, Rumple.”

She felt his smile against her mouth, even as he tugged her in and returned the kiss just as deeply. His eyes were bright when they finally managed to separate for breath. 

“Go on,” he gestured, even as he continued to hold her close. “Take a closer look.”

Belle stole another kiss, this one quick so she wouldn’t be distracted again, and did as he said. Gold sparkles painted her skin as she reached out to touch the tree, taking the nearest cup into her palm. The image of her, Bae, and Rumple standing at the docks after they returned shone up at her, depicted beautifully on the porcelain surface of the teacup.

She traced her thumb around the edge, as if touching it would make the memory more real. The moment she touched the chip, though, a sharp pain jolted through hand. 

She pulled back with a hiss, looking at the tip of her thumb. A bead of red blood now dotted the skin there. 

“Are you alright?” Rumple asked panicky, reaching for her hand with fear in his eyes. 

She shook her fingers to numb the pain. “Yes,” she huffed. “Just me being clumsy. You were being so sweet and I ruined the moment.”

Rumple frowned. “No, I’m sorry. I should’ve magicked them so they wouldn’t hurt you.”

“How were you supposed to know?” she chuckled, moving her wounded hand to brush his cheek. “Really, all of it, it’s perfect.”

He still looked mildly displeased, but he moved his head to the side so he could kiss her thumb all the same. Her cut, not healed by now, spread blood across his lips, and she wrinkled her nose. She reached forward with her other to clean it off, shaking her head humorously at their awkward nature. By the time she reached him, though, his tongue was already there, darting out to taste her. 

His eyes flared wide, and she could feel her own do the same. It should have disgusted her to see him lick at her blood, but, instead, it sent a jolt of heat through her body. When he dipped out his tongue yet again, she recognized the sensation as the same one she felt when he touched her in their bed. 

“Rumple,” she rasped. 

He didn’t seem to hear her. Everything in him was focused on her thumb. “If… if I may,” he begged, his own voice just a hoarse. 

Belle didn’t know what he was asking, but she nodded yes all the same. She felt the breath leave him the moment after, and then his tongue was slipping out between his lips yet again. This time, though, instead of lingering there, he pressed it against the cut on her thumb. Her whole body shivered, her eyelids feeling surprisingly heavy as he licked the digit clean.

And then, his cheeks flushed and his own skin burning hot, he sucked the digit into his mouth. 

She gasped, the sound reverberating loudly in their quiet corner of the forest. He looked at her warily, his eyes, just as dark as before, turning cautious, but Belle didn’t make a single move to shift away. 

“You don’t have to stop,” she hummed softly. “I… I didn’t know that would feel so good.”

A low moan left Rumple’s throat. Ragged as he looked, though, he was careful as he wrapped his lips around her first knuckle, pulling her thumb even deeper into his mouth. There was warmth, and wetness like silk, and, most of all, a delicious suction as he closed his eyes and licked her more deeply. She wondered dimly, for a moment, if this is how he felt when she suckled on his cock.

Her thumb fell from him with a wet squelching noise. She barely noticed that the cut was now healed, her eyes glued instead on her love’s heavy breath and dilated pupils. He looked a wreck. The thought made her heart beat like a drum against her ribs. 

His hands moved up from her waist, one winding a centimeter under her shirt and the other petting her between her shoulders.

“Lay down,” he rumbled. “I think I would like my early present now.” 

Belle trembled. 

“Aren’t you worried about the snow?”

His tongue caressed the roof of her mouth, flicking just briefly across her teeth as he retreated. “It’s warm to the touch,” he answered roughly. “Just like you.” 

Her skin flushed even deeper, even as she forced herself to back away and test the snow for herself. Sure enough, it was no cooler than Rumple’s hand beneath her shirt. Her noise of surprise at the revelation seemed all the excuse he needed to fold her to the ground underneath him, returning his lips furiously to her neck. 

“I can’t wait, sweetheart,” he groaned, his hips pushing desperately into hers. “Please.”

That was all the encouragement she needed. 

With a timid nod of her head, she acquiesced, bending down on her knees in the snow and taking him with her. 

Whatever idea of play they might have entertained normally ceased to exist under their tree. Her hands, shaking just as badly as the rest of her, dropped quickly to the fly of his slacks, unbuttoning and unzipping him in rapid succession. He was already straining against her palm when she pulled him out, half hard already and bright red from arousal. She was so focused on the heat of him in her hands that she almost didn’t realize when his own fingers pressed her tights and underwear away, bearing her completely to his fingertips. 

He leaned over her heavily, eyes wide as he settled around her. She didn’t allow him to hesitate, didn’t give him the chance – she lifted her hips, sending his wandering fingers to the side, and took the tip of him into her body. 

Their breath mingled in the warm snow, his mouth just as wide as his blown eyes at the feel of her. Belle lifted her hands to frame his cheeks, pulling him down so that his face was level with hers. 

“M-move,” she begged. “You can have your present, Rum.”

He cursed, and then his control shattered. Arms shaking, he lifted her leg to settle against his shoulder, and plowed her into the snow, her name leaving his mouth with every thrust. 

Belle through back her head, eyes watering as pleasure surrounded her. She’d never cum so fast, never after just one thrust, but having him suckle on her cut seemed to have sparked something in her, her muscles already clenched tight around him. She tried to warn him, tried to let him know just what he was doing to her, but all that left her mouth was a warbled, “I love you.”

With a shout into the frigid air, something halfway between her name and a promise that he loved her, too, Rumple surged into her one last time. She felt his balls clench under her arse, the base him growing thick as his seed spurted out, and then she was filled with his heat. Her eyes fluttered, closing in under the onslaught of this ecstasy, but, before they did, she noticed the cup hanging just over their bodies. It was recognizable immediately. Her limbs curled around Rumple’s body, his eyes fraught with panic as he came – it was their first time.

Belle came to the sound of the clock-tower bells, and the one overhead, chiming midnight, and her Rumple’s labored breath in her ear, the sight of their naked bodies reflected in the porcelain above them.

When it was done, when they could finally breathe enough to move, Rumple rolled them under the tree and kissed her brow. She held him tight as he fell asleep, still buried in her body, and smiled as she, too, closed her eyes. 

There were a good many things about Christmas in the Enchanted Forest that she missed. But this, this moment with her True Love… well, this was the best Christmas she’d ever had.


End file.
